edfandomcom-20200215-history
Button Yer Ed
"Button Yer Ed" is a season 1 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, In which Eddy swallows a fly and goes through a whole lot of trouble without his voice. Plot As Edd is preparing breakfast Eddy comes in with Ed, but Ed walks straight through Edd's screen door. While trying to pull the door back together, a winged insect into the house which somehow gets itself lodged in Eddy's throat, disabling his voice. Edd gives Eddy a bell to ring whenever he is trying to say something. Of course, Edd and Ed don't know what Eddy is saying. Rolf then walks by and can understand that Eddy is hungry. After lunch at Rolf's house, Rolf doesn't know claims false information on what Eddy is saying. For Eddy a nightmare day follows - foreign foods in the shape of glistening sausages and squid; synchronized swimming with his 2 pals (with plenty of dunking), a horrific ride on the "Unicycle of Doom" and finally the ultimate challenge - to face his greatest fears - none of which he actually requested in the first place! Eddy escapes, but when he gets his voice back, he is stuck in a tree. Edd and Ed hear him, but think this is all in their minds. Quotes *'Eddy': screen door "I smell breakfast!" Ed: straight through the screen door "I smell friends!" Edd: Ed ripped through the screen door "Ed, the screen door?!" Ed: "Let's watch it!" Edd: "Do you realize you opened the door for all kinds of winged insects to invade my home?!" Eddy: at Edd's outburst "You just had to get him started, didn't you, Ed?" Edd: "The annoying buzzing and their insatiable urge to bite is enough to make your skin crawl." a buzzing sound in the background "Do you hear it?" a fly swatter "Everyone calm down, I've got it under control." Eddy: "It's on Ed!" Ed: "Aah! Get it off, Eddy! Get it-" slaps Ed's face, Eddy snatches fly swatter from Double D Eddy: "I got it!" smacks Eddy's head with a rolled-up newspaper "Ow!" Ed: "Prepare for your doom, buzzed insect with wings." the air with the newspaper Eddy: "There it is!" smacks Ed's head with the fly swatter, then Eddy chases the fly "Hey! Get back here! This guy's quick. I see it! I got it! I see it! I got it!" swallows the fly, unable to talk ---- *'Jonny': "Good work, Plank. We've rescued another one!" off with Plank and the doodle while Rolf chases him Rolf: "Not again Jonny! Stop where you stand!" Jonny: "Run, Plank!" Rolf: "Do not fool Rolf!" ---- *'Rolf': "Tell me how good my fish sticks are please." at his own mouth "Ah? Ah?" Edd: wincing "Curse my polite ways." delicately with watering eyes "A gastronomical coup, Rolf." Rolf: "Eat, hungry Eddy, eat!" about to eat the stuffed sausage, pops, Eddy rings the bell Edd: "Translation, Rolf?" Rolf: "Eddy wants one of us to feed him like a baby." Ed: "Oh! I'll do it Rolf! Eat your smelly sausage, Eddy." airplane and machine gun noises "Chew it all up or no octopus for you, mister." rings the bell Rolf: "Eddy wishes to work off the sausage with outdoor activity." ---- *'Rolf' Eddy: "Eddy careful, do not taunt the doodle!" doesn't listen to Rolf's warning and taunts the doodle by imitating it and laughing at it causing the doodle to get mad and chase Eddy around the pen circle ---- *'Ed' Eddy swallows the fly: "What? I can't hear you Eddy." gasps "My ears are broken!" Edd: "It seems the fly has lodged itself into Eddy's voice box, disabling his ability to talk!" Ed: one of Eddy's hairs off of his head, Eddy squeals in pain "Eddy can't talk!" Edd: "I know a temporary solution." a bell and places it on Eddy's neck "Just ring this bell when you need to communicate." rings his bell Ed: his hand "Hello!" Edd: "Eddy's trying to tell us something." ---- *'Ed': "Eddy wants to water… the Christmas tree 'cause it's dry." Edd: "The latest issue of Science Weekly magazine?" Ed: "Buttered toast?" shakes the bell, opens his mouth, Beatrice, Rolf's cow, moos in the background ---- *'Edd': "Whew, I'm definitely hot." Ed: "There he is!" a wrapped-up Eddy against the window ringing his bell Rolf: "Now, Eddy's thanking us. Or he would like his thick toenail clipped… Okay, yes, he is thanking us." Edd: "It's nice to help out a friend." Ed: nearly freezing Eddy solid "Melon, please!" Trivia *Eddy cries in pain when Ed pulls out his hair, but in the episode "For Your Ed Only", he pulled out one of his hairs to unlock Sarah's diary, but didn't feel any pain. This could be due to the fact he was expecting the pain. *The broken screen door is also referenced in the episode "My Fair Ed." *After Eddy flies through the air on the unicycle, Rolf's eyebrow disappears. *When Eddy was looking out the window when his room was cold, his three hairs fall out probably due to the cold and snow. But in the next scene, they're back on his head. *The dots on Eddy's chair are more separated, but when the camera is closer the dots are closer together. *The bell that was given to Eddy was more of a cow bell. *The Kankers, Nazz, Sarah, and Kevin don't appear at all in this episode. *When Rolf claims Jonny took his doodle "again", Jonny might be collecting them for his usage. *This is the second time Rolf said "Do not fool Rolf.". The first time it was "Who, What ,Where, Ed". *Rolf has an unique ability to tell the ringing of the bell, but when it comes to Eddy, he hardly can identify what he wants. *When Eddy is walking through the "blizzard" in his room freezing to death, there apparently is more space inside. *We now know that Double D reads '''Science Weekly '''magazine. *It was unsure of how Eddy can talk again at the end of the episode. It's possible that the fly escaped out of Eddy's voicebox or the fly fell into his digestive system. *In this episode, Jimmy only has one line, in which he screams when Eddy runs into him with the unicycle. *Before Eddy freezes up in his room, the refridgerator was pushed into Eddy's door, but there was no plug plugged into an outlet so the refridgerator shouldn't have been able to turn on. Video Jrlyaxa7-zM Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes with no scams